The present invention relates to a separator for separating a coarse product from a fine product and, more particularly, a high capacity separator for use in a flour mill. The fine product (normally including the flour and semolina) is separated from the coarse product (normally including husk and bran with or without flow particles attached thereto) by means of rotating hammers and stationary hammers causing the crushed flour to sift through a perforated screen. The coarse product accumulates until it falls over an upper edge of the screen to an outlet for the coarse product.